zenithgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Zenith (Game)
Zenith is the first game in the Zenith series. Style Zenith is a 2D pixelated game. The map is somewhat open world, with you being able to explore the continent you are currently on freely. The four continents are called Monta (The Mountain Land), Veria (The Forest Land), Ocena (The Island Continent), and Zephorya (The Sky Land). You can receive quests from people, and occasionally, some are just posted on local quest boards. It is meant to show a hunting experience, having to travel around searching for the area where your hunt lives. Statuses The statuses introduced in this game have varied effects. Some statuses aren't listed and are considered 'field conditions' or 'monster effects'. These would include Leech and Blind, Burned, Paralysis * Acid: Lowers defense. * Crystal: Slows the hunter down and eliminates their ability to dodge by encasing them in crystal. Can be escaped using a pickax. * Jade: Your attack and agility will lower massively. You can no longer evade until the status either wears off or is broken out of using a pickax. * Lava: Your attack power is lowered to merely a quarter of what it was, and you will take damage every turn. * Moon: Attack and defense lower massively. * Poison: You will take damage every turn. * Steam: The hunter will slowly lose health and their agility will be cut in half. * Stun: You will be unable to move for a turn. * Sun: You will take damage slowly and your attack will be cut in half. * Trapped: You will be unable to evade for several turns. These next ones are descriptions of the field conditions. * Blind: Your hit rate will be cut in half. * Leech: You will slowly lose health. The following effects can only be found on weapons, and thus only inflicted on monsters. * Burned: The monster will take small amounts of damage and it's attack will be reduced. * Paralysis: The monster will be unable to move for at least two turns. Blacklist This is the list of monsters that were going to appear in Zenith, but were removed and opted to be added to a sequel, should one enter development. * Mirror Cuyubi- White colored subspecies of the Ace Cuyubi. * Pitch Jakki- Black subspecies of the Ace Jakki. * Albino Loki- White subspecies of the Ace Loki. * Furkkuffu- Large, tundra-dwelling birds that use ice to attack. * Smog Devvi- Dark, toxic subspecies of the Great Devvi. * Archaic Devvi- Large, pale Devvi that have stood steadfast in the test of time. * Pale Joshibatu- White subspecies of the Joshibatu. * Machlingbatu- Rare variation of the Joshibatu. * Diamond Pyraklorisk- Blue subspecies of Pyraklorisk * Lunar Rogaia- Blue subspecies of the Rogaia. * Solar Rotiona- Orange subspecies of the Rotiona. * Regal Rogaia- White and gold Rogaia variants. * Regal Rotiona- Black and purple Rotiona variants. * Blood Saegar- Deep red subspecies of Saegar. * Blackfish Saegar- Rare monochromatic variant of Saegar. * Skeletal Hjulminarch- Variant of Hjulminarch covered in bone. * Burning Rethalatos- Extremely rare individuals of Rethalatos that have lost control of their flame power. * Static Rethalitan- Extremely rare individuals of Rethalitan that have lost control of their electric power. * Hellrazor Joshibatu- Dark Joshibatu individuals with unique crystals that have absorbed a dragon's power. * Light-Speed Loki- Ace Loki individuals that resemble an Albino Loki with blue highlights. * Icemperor Glacimre- Glacimre individuals that have handcrafted a permanent ice armor. * Blastplate Andakan- Rare Andakan individuals with large, red arm plates that cause explosions. * Zephyrian Skiagma- White Skiagma that exert a holy aura. They borrow Typholeus' power of the sky. * Mistwing Agnalva- Abnormally dark Agnalva whose fur produces a white mist. * Heavenbreaker Vermeledora- The largest creature known to man. These pale titans are rumored to be the staircase to heaven. * Hellbaron Trinacouga- Crimson Trinacouga individuals with red armor and black fur. They utilize dragon and darkness elements. * Ra-Chelibi- Elusive, lizard-like monsters that possess above average intelligence. Their materials are highly valued. * Ultrashade Krystalyn- Krystalyn that have been turned black as they've aged. When they should have morphed into Netrolya, they instead merely adapted some of one's features. * Vaporlight Netrolya- When an Ultrashade Krystalyn morphs late in it's life, their natural process of darkening will reverse, and their very cells will become unstable. And as a result, a nearly pure white Netrolya that can turn into a vapor at will is created. * Plastenata- Large tyrants covered in runny mud. Their bodies produce a sound-sensitive fluid that bonds with the mud. They can scatter this mud as they attack, and they will roar to set off a detonation. When their life is truly in danger, the plates on their backs can rattle and clash to create enough sound to trigger the explosion. * Nether Imugi- These rare imugi dwell in the deepest seas of the world. They swim slowly to conserve energy, as they eat very little. They have multiple tentacles that end in spade-shaped paddles. These paddles help these giants move through the water. Allies You can switch between many different party members, from human allies to monsters. The human allies have a single specialty element and can use armor and weapons. Monster allies have similar base stats to their wild counterparts, but cannot use equipment. Humans are met around the world, and monsters are either purchased or captured as an egg. * Cliff- Initial party member. Specializes in the Earth element. * Fern- Tribute hunter of Veria. Specializes in the Grass element. * Rain- Tribute hunter of Ocena. Specializes in the Water element. * Sky- Tribute hunter of Zepplia. Specializes in the Wind element. * Cole- Hunter found near the summit of Chromaes Mountain. Specializes in the Fire element. * Frost- Hunter found at the summit of Sky-High Mountain. Specializes in the Ice element. * Raik- Hunter found fighting a Great Devvi (ending in his victory). Specializes in the Thunder element. * Light- Hunter found reading about Skiagma. Specializes in the Light element. * Twilia- Hunter found searching for Agnalva in the Ebony Forest. Specializes in the Darkness element. * Dredd- Hunter found after killing one Ancient Being. Specializes in the Dragon element. * Ace Jakki- Captured as an egg and trained into adulthood. Guarded by a Mother Jakki. * Ace Loki- Captured as an egg and trained into adulthood. Guarded by a Father Loki. * Ace Cuyubi- Captured as an egg and trained into adulthood. Guarded by a breeding pair of Ace Cuyubi. * Great Devvi- Captured as an egg and trained into adulthood. Guarded by a Father Devvi. * Okikaeru- Purchased from the Legion of Tributes. You can only choose one type of egg; red, blue, or black. Secret Areas Secret Areas are areas that have special requirements that must be met to enter. Some are simply a place to unwind, and others are hunting grounds for specific monsters. * Maple Groves- A small maple forest that is entered upon reaching the end of the Twilight Forest. Here, you can find many monsters that are orange in color and more timid than usual. The central pond in the center is a good spot to unwind. * Mysterious Monument- A tower that rises from the sea on certain days. It must be entered from the top, as that is the only part that sticks out of the sea when the tower is visible. * Blue Tower- This tower is not visible from afar. Instead, one must get lost in the foggiest part of the Midnight Forest to even have a chance of seeing it. Those who are lucky navigate the fog and see the tower, which has the power to revive people who died too early. * Ion Plains- A plain of long, golden grass surrounded by dense fog. Massive, wrench shaped stones are scattered throughout this area. These stones have magnetic properties. There are signs of life in this plain, however, no actual animal has been discovered. It is unknown how people reach this place. People who go here vanish without a trace and return a few days to a few weeks later. They can describe the area, but they can never remember how they got there, making research difficult to conduct. * Armageddon Castle- Located at the edge of the Coffee Hollows. People say Verdeco doesn't control it because it doesn't want to. This mysterious castle is wrapped in a shadowy veil that prevents entry. This ruined castle is home to a ferocious beast. * Phantom Lands- A place that both exists and doesn't. Doubt it's existence for even a second when entering the Echo Mt. Catacombs and you'll find yourself in a backwards world where time fails to exist, and where distortion is a norm. Believe it exists for all of your life, and you'll never see even a glimpse of this fractal world. * The Wintry Woods- This underground forest has survived remarkably well over the years. Chromaes cares for it, almost like a garden, with Verdeco's help. The monsters that lived here have developed icy powers that cause the snowfall in the area. If one reaches the end of the forest, there are two exits; one to Prometheus (Monta), and the other to Sealook Falls (Veria).